Friends
by RinnyTheOrange
Summary: She was going to die in a week. She only wanted one thing though. A friend.


"I'm deeply sorry to tell you this, Mr and Mrs. Hyuga but...your daughter has only one week to live, there is nothing else we can do, all we can do is wait."

I heard it all. It's not really a surprise, I knew this would happen sooner or later, I have to stop running from it.

I was going to die. I'm not going to deny the truth.

I have been diagnosed with heart cancer for 3 years and my body has gotten tired of all of the pricking and plucking of needles. The constant dizziness. Chronic coughing. My body can't take it anymore. And the weird thing is...

I'm not afraid.

I know that my parents are heartbroken, I could hear their sobs from the other room. They are sorry that I haven't had a normal fun life, that I couldn't be carefree and happy like the other 8 year olds. I know this, they have told me this many times.

But, I only have one wish. To make a friend. I had to be homeschooled because of this stupid disease and I barley go outside, because of that I have no friends. It's really Lonely.  
Suddenly my parents came in the room, their faces red and wet with tears. They had solemn looks on their faces as they sat on on my bed holding my hands.

"H-Honey, we have some very important n-news..." My mother said quietly.

"I-I'm afraid that you are going to heaven soon..."

"I already know." I said in a clear voice lacking of any type of emotion.

"We are so sorry!" They cried in unison, newfound tears wetting their faces once again.

"It's okay I'm not upset, but I do have one request before I die..."

"What is it honey!? We'll do anything!" My father cried out.

"Take me to the park...please." My parent were silent for a few seconds until my mother said something.

"Of course you can go, we'll go in the morning."

"Thank you." I said quietly as they kissed me goodnight and left the room. I listened to their foot steps as they walked farther and farther from my room. After a few minutes I made sure there was no one around and quickly got out of bed, pulling several IV's out in the process. I walked over to the hospitals window and looked up at the dark sky, I would be there soon.

* * *

Time flew by and the next thing it knew I was in my bed and it was morning. I greeted my parents as they came in, my mother helped me put on an outfit she had brought for me. It was cute. My father walked over to me and handed me a lollipop, blueberry flavor. It's been awhile since I've been outside, I was excited even if I didn't show it.

"Hinata are you feeling alright? Your not in any pain right? If you are we don't have to go to the park." My mother said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine mother."

"If you say so dear." She said with a sigh.

In about 30 minutes we arrived at a big looking park, with seemingly a million kids, but for some reason I singled out a single boy wearing a orange shirt and blue shorts. He looked to be around my age.

"...father?"

"Yes honey "

"May I go play over there?" I pointed towards the area I saw the boy at.

"Sure, just stay where we can see you."

"Okay, thank you." I walked off, I would've ran but my doctor said running was bad for me. Soon I arrived infront of the boy, he was crouched down playing with something but I couldn't see what.

"What are you doing?" I said looking over his shoulder. He squeaked as if surprised and glared at me.

"Where'd you come from!?" He said loudly. I stepped back slightly.

"Over there." I said calmly pointing at my parents.

"Oh. Next time don't sneak up on people!"

"Okay. What are you playing with?" I asked curiously. He looked at me weirdly and then sighed and showed me. I stared at it blankly and looked back up at him.

"What is that?"

"WHAT!? How could you not know what this is!?" He screamed surprised.

"Well I've never seen them before therefor I don't know what they are." I said calmly.

"They're silly bands!"  
I looked at the oddly shaped rubber.

"Can I have one?"

"Um...sure." He handed me a green one.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We talked and played with them for what seemed like forever, for once I was having fun! Then I spotted a tall lady walking over to us.

"Come on Naruto it's time to go. Who's this cute little girl!?" She asked smiling.

"My name is Hinata mam. Are you Narutos mom?" I asked, glancing at her long red hair I couldn't help but compare here to my short blue locks. I liked her hair much more.

"That's a pretty name, and yes I am."

"Thank you."

"Naruto come on it's time to leave." What? I didn't want him to leave! I haven't had fun with anyone my age before! It's not fair!

"NO! Please! Can I see him again?" I asked loudly. I have never felt like this before, after all I was isolated from the world for 3 years.

"Ah, uh sure! Where are your parents?" she asked nicely.  
I pointed over to them, they were walking over, they had noticed the commotion.

"What's going on?" My mother asked.

"Can me and Hinata see eachother again? Like tomorrow?" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Sure as long as it's alright with your mother." My father said smiling.

"Can we mother?" He asked it a pleading tone with his hands clasped together.

"Of course sweetie." His mother said sweetly.

I was so happy, I could see him again! We waved goodbye to eachother and walked our separate ways.

* * *

It's been 3 days. I have been hanging out with Naruto every day, we are really good friends, I have a lot of silly bands now. To bad all our fun has to end. I'm going to die tomorrow. I still haven't told Naruto about this. I have to tell him today.

"...Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do! Why?"

"I want you to know...I won't be able to see you anymore after today..."

"What!? Why!?"

"I'm dying. I will die tomorrow." I said crying, I really didn't want to do this.

"..."

"Naruto? Are you alright?" The next thing I knew warm lips were upon mine warming them. We stayed in that position for a while before we slowly broke away and looked at eachother.

"I-I like you Hinata..." Oh. My. Gosh. I am so happy...

"I like you too Naruto!" I smiled wide and hugged him. We spent the rest of the day hugging and talking, soon enough it was  
time to leave.

"Promise you won't ever forget me." I said seriously.

"I promise." He said with tears in his eyes. I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to my dad slowly, never turning around. I didn't see the tears that rolled down his face.

* * *

I can't move my body it hurts too much. It hurts to feel, to see, to breathe, to think. It hurts. Why can't I just die and get it over with? I can hear my parents crying beside me. Please stop crying. I don't like it when your sad...  
Suddenly I heard little footsteps running over to my bed.

"Hinata! Please hang in there!" It was Naruto! I felt a tear slide down my face, he was here! I'm so happy. I could hear my heart monitors beeps slowing down...  
I'm about to die. My parents cries are louder now. I feel a warm pressure on my lips, it's Naruto's! As he pulls away I smile and open my eyes.

"Thank you, for being my friend." I say softly. My senses are numbing. I can't hear anything. I can't feel my body. I can't move. I smile and release my final breath...

I'm happy now.


End file.
